Enfermo de amor
by gaahina-ai
Summary: Espero les agrade si lo se que cursi pero bueno, espero les guste Gaahina


Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola me alegra que les haya gustado mi primer One-shot, aquí les dejo otro espero que les pueda gustar este pequeño fic, creo que será mas pequeño que el anterior pero aun así espero les agrade.

Gracias por los reviews.

_"Wiiiii"- pensamientos._

Wiiiii- diálogos y narración.

…...

En una de las calles de la ciudad de Tokio, había un hospital llamado "Hospital Healing Hands", dentro de ese lugar se encontraba una mujer de cabello corto color rosa, tez blanca y ojos color esmeralda, y era una doctora ya que se encontraba con un paciente.

-Bueno, Joven Sabaku no, como ya le dije no tiene nada en su cuerpo todo esta perfectamente bien-

-¿Esta segura Doctora Haruno?- preguntaba seriamente el paciente, era un hombre de ojos color aguamarina rodados de ojeras color negras, su cabello era color rojo como la sangre, tez blanca- a perlada y una tatuaje en la frente, que dice amor.

-Si, Joven Sabaku no, estoy completamente segura, usted no tiene nada raro en el corazón- comentaba la Doctora Haruno mientras dejaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

-¿Y porque a veces siento que se acelera y en otras late mas fuerte?-

- Ya le dije, no tiene nada raro, tal vez por el estrés que siente en su trabajo causa esas reacciones en su corazón, debería descansar un poco-

-Mmm.… - No sonaba muy convencido el pelirrojo.

Suspiro la doctora mientras tomaba su estetoscopio- Mire lo volveré a checar para que este convencido, por favor puede sentarse en la camilla y quitarse la camisa- le pidió la pelirrosa mientras el joven con un gruñido hacia lo que le decían y se quitaba la camisa, la doctora se llevo las olivas a los oídos y coloco la campana en el pecho del joven- ¿No esta frio?

-No-

-Muy bien, respira hondo-el joven obedecía- exhala- pasaron 2 minutos haciendo el análisis- Bien lo ve, no tiene nada extraño joven Sabaku no-le dijo la doctora mientras se quitaba el aparato y el pelirrojo se colocaba la camisa- Solo le pido que no se preocupe y no se estrese tanto, lo que yo recomiendo es que vaya a su casa y descanse ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien- dijo el joven levantándose para dirigirse hacia la puerta- Gracias doctora.

-Vuelva pronto, joven Sabaku no- el pelirrojo cerro la puerta y se fue- Espero que no tan pronto- La doctora se echo para atrás para descansar y dar un suspiro de cansancio, pero fue interrumpida cuando alguien toca la puerta- Adelante.

-Hola Sakura-

-Hola Ino-

-El mismo paciente te vino a ver- pregunto una chica de cabello largo atado a una coleta, ojos color celestes y pero una parte de su cabello tapaba un ojo.

-Si-suspiro cansadamente- le he dicho muchas veces que no tiene nada en su cuerpo, pero aun así sigue insistiendo en venir.

-Je je, Tal vez le gustas-

-No creo Ino, no se comporta como esos dos idiotas de Naruto y Lee, el es mas frio y directo-dijo Sakura mientras tomaba una hojas- Sabaku no Gaara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lo has estado atendiendo?-

-Alrededor de 1 semana-

-Ahora veo, porque cuando viene das un suspiro de fastidio-

-Si, solo espero que no venga mañana-

…

Al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba n su consultorio arreglando unos expedientes, cuando alguien toca la puerta.

-Adelante-

-B-Buenos días Sakura-chan- hablo una chica de cabello negro azulado, tez blanca y ojos de color como las perlas.

-Oh, Hinata buenos días- saludo sonriente Sakura-¿Dime que pasa?

- Sakura-chan ¿tienes algunas vendas por aquí que me puedas dar?-

-Si, están en el segundo cajón de mi escritorio-

-Gracias Sakura-chan- Hinata, se dirigió al lugar donde le dijo Sakura, dejo su celular ariba mientras tomaba algunas vendas.

-¿Otro niño se volvió accidentar?-

-Si, no ha dejado de llorar el pequeño- contesto Hinata con sonrisa.

-Vaya, no se como le tienes paciencia, yo con un llanto ya estoy desesperada-

-Jeje, vamos Sakura-chan, es normal son mas delicados que nosotros-

-Veo que te gustan mucho los niños, ahora veo porque eres Pediatra-

-Jejeje- Rio la ojiperla cuando alguien toca la puerta.

-Adelante- ordeno Sakura, la puerta se abrió y se asomo Ino.

-Sakura, tienes un paciente-

-No me digas que es…-

-Si es él-

Sakura suspiro fastidiada mente- Hazlo pasar.

-Claro- dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno Sakura-chan, es mejor que me vaya, no quisiera interrumpir- dijo Hinata con unas 4 vendas a las manos mientas se dirigía hacia otra puerta que daba con su consultorio.

-La verdad me gustaría que te quedaras- dijo Sakura sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, Hinata rio, cerro la puerta, en ese momento la otra puerta se abrió- Buenos días Sabaku no-fingió una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Doctora-

-Por favor tome asiento- Gaara obedeció.

- ¿Y dígame cual es su problema esta vez Sabaku no? _"Como si no lo supiera_" me sorprende que lo vea tan temprano a mi consultorio.

- Solo quería asegurarme si estoy bien-

-Descanso como le dije-

-Si-contesto secamente.

-Entonces todo esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse-

-Mmm.… -No sonaba muy convencido, a lo que Sakura empezaba a enfadarse pero se calmo por un momento.

-Muy Bien Sabaku no, lo checare para que se sienta tranquilo- dijo Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa y tomando su estetoscopio- Bueno desabroche su camisa por favor Sabaku no.

Gaara desabrocho los primeros 4 botones de su camisa, Sakura se coloco las olivas, a los oídos y coloco la campana en el pecho de Gaara.

Bum Bum… Bum Bum…. Bum Bum….. Bum Bum…. Bum Bum…..

Bum Bum… Bum Bum…. Bum Bum….. Bum Bum….

-Muy Bien, inhale exhale- le ordenaba Sakura- inhale exh…-pero fue interrumpida porque alguien había tocado la puerta.

-L-Lo s-siento Sakura-chan olvide mi celular en tu escritorio ¿Puedo pasar a tomarlo?-

-Claro Hinata, no te preocupes solo estaba…-Sakura no termino de hablar ya que algo llamo su atención- pero que- lo dijo en susurro.

Bum Bum…Bum Bum… Bum Bum…Bum Bum…Bum Bum… Bum Bum…Bum Bum… Bum Bum…

Bum Bum…Bum Bum… Bum Bum…Bum Bum…Bum Bum… Bum Bum…

El Corazón del pelirrojo se encontraba extrañada mente acelerado, Sakura miro a Gaara y observo que este observaba con los ojos abiertos a la ojiperla sin parpadear_-"No será que"- _

-Aquí esta-Hinata tomo su teléfono- Con permiso Sakura-dijo la peli azul dándole una sonrisa a Sakura y a Gaara.

Sakura observo a Gaara y se dio cuenta de que cuando Hinata les dio una sonrisa, este se había sonrojado levemente, y el corazón seguía con el mismo ritmo_-"Ya se lo que pasa aquí"- _pensaba Sakura con una sonrisa picara y con un plan en mente, Hinata salió de la habitación y el ritmo del pelirrojo había vuelto a la normalidad- Lo siento Sabaku no- comento Sakura a lo que Gaara la miro.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Me equivoque, usted si esta enfermo-dijo Sakura levantándose, y quitándose el aparato, mientras tomaba en marcha su plan.

-¿Qué? Y ¿Qué tengo?-

-AH…a bueno usted tiene…tiene_…"Piensa, piensa piensa… ¡Ya lo tengo!"-_tomo su posición mas seria- Usted tiene la enfermedad de Cupidus.

-¿Cupidus?-

-Si, la mayoría de las personas lo padecen, y al parecer usted ha caído en esa enfermedad-

-Y ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer doctora?-preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento, no hay mucho que pueda hacer- _"Jejeje, en verdad soy una buena actriz"_

-¿No hay remedio?-preguntaba algo preocupado.

-De hecho si la hay, pero pocas veces funciona-

-Dígamelo-

-Se lo diré mañana-

-¿Mañana?-

-Si, ahora tengo muchos pacientes, pero no se preocupe, espero que funcione el remedio que le daré mañana, ahora solo necesito que este tranquilo-

-Si, ¿a que hora vendré mañana?- pregunto Gaara mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-A esta misma hora, por favor no llegue tarde-

-Si, Gracias Doctora- contesto por ultimo el pelirrojo y salió del consultorio de Sakura.

-Jeje oh vaya, esto se pondrá bueno jeje-reía Sakura, mientras se sentaba en su escrito.

-Y bien ¿Qué tal te fue con tu paciente?- pregunto Ino entrando al consultorio, y sentándose enfrente de la pelirrosa.

-No sabes lo que acaba de ocurrir-

-¿Qué paso? Cuéntame-

-Veras, estaba explicándole al joven como siempre que no tenia nada en su cuerpo, pero no quedaba convencido así que tuve que checarlo como siempre, cuando le coloque la membrana en el pecho escuchaba su corazón latir normal-

-¿Y luego que pasó?-

-En ese momento, entro una doctora a mi consultorio-

-¿Hinata?-

-¡Si!, ella entro y me pregunto que se le había olvidado su celular en mi escritorio, yo estaba a punto de responderle cuando de repente escuche una agitación-

-¿Agitación?-

-Si, el corazón de Gaara comenzó acelerarse en ese momento-Sakura hablaba con gran emoción.

-¿Quieres decir que cuando entro Hinata, el corazón del paciente comenzó a acelerarse?-

-Si y no solo eso, cuando Hinata estuvo a punto de salir, no dio una sonrisa a mi y a Gaara, lo que provoco que este se sonrojara-

-Eso quiere decir que….-

-Si-

-Aaaaah…..esta enamorado- contesto risueña Ino.

-Desde ahora soy la Doctora Corazón y tengo un plan- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en su silla y levantaba y cruzaba las piernas en su escritorio.

-Oye Doctora Corazón y como sabes que su problema en verdad es ese-

-Oh…bueno…..pues yo…-en ese momento se abre la puerta del consultorio que estaba pegado a otro consultorio.

-D-disculpa Sakura-chan, solo quería venir a dejarte estas vendas, gracias por darme algunas-

-No hay problema Hinata, cuando quieras-

-Si-Hinata estuvo a punto de irse, pero en ese preciso momento.

-Hinata- la llamo Sakura _"Tal vez este equivocada"._

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

-Hinata, tu…conoces al paciente que tenia aquí hace un momento-

-No, Sakura-chan-

-Entiendo- _"¡Rayos que fue lo que hice!"_

-Pero- hablo Hinata a lo que Ino y Sakura la escucharon- No lo conozco, pero si recuerdo haberlo visto.

-¿En donde?- contestaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-H-Hace u-una semana, fui a la empresa Suna a ver a Shikamaru-kun, para darle un informe sobre el bebé de Kurenai-sama, que se encontraba sano, en ese momento observe que una chica rubia, de 4 coletas lo estaba llamando, y a lado de ella se encontraba el joven que estaba aquí hace unos momentos Sakura-chan-

_-"¡Hace 1 semana!"-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo la rubia y la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Hinata solo tenía curiosidad de saber-

-Cuando quieras Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata para después salir del consultorio.

-Escuchaste hace 1 semana, exactamente desde que estoy viendo a Gaara-decía Sakura con gran alivio y al mismo tiempo emoción.

-Que romántico, se enamoro de ella a primera vista, exactamente como lo fue con mío y Kiba-kun-decía risueña Ino.

-Si claro-Contesto sarcásticamente Sakura a lo que Ino la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Y cual es tu plan?-

-Fíjate bien-dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acerco al consultorio de Hinata- Hinata ¿Estas ocupada?

-Oh Sakura-chan, adelante- dijo Hinata colocando unas paletas en un frasco.

-Hinata, ¿crees que me puedas hacer un favor?-peguntaba Sakura cercándose a la ojiperla.

-Claro Sakura-chan-dijo Hinata mirándola con las paletas en sus manos- ¿Qué favor?

-Veras mañana llegara un paciente temprano a mi consultorio, pero se me presento algo y no podre llegar a tiempo, crees que lo puedas atender por mi-

-Claro Sakura-chan, pero que tiene el paciente-

-Oh no descuida Hinata no llegare tan tarde, solo necesito que lo revises y en una hoja apuntes todo lo que tiene el paciente-

-Oh entiendo Sakura-chan, descuida lo atenderé por ti- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata.

-Gracias Hinata te debo una- Dijo Sakura por ultimo despidiéndose de Hinata y volviendo a su consultorio.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ino

-Listo llegare un poco tarde a la consulta de Gaara, pero Hinata lo atenderá por mi-

-¿Enserio? Ese joven se llevara una gran sorpresa-

-Esa es la idea- Sakura se sentó en su silla- Ya quiero que sea mañana jeje

…

Al día siguiente un chico de cabello rojo se encontraba en la sala de espera, esperando a que lo llamasen- Disculpa-Gaara levanto la cabeza para ver quien le llamaba.

-La Doctora te atenderá en este momento- le dijo Ino abriendo la puerta del consultorio, Gaara se levanto de su asiento.

-Gracias- dijo Gaara entrando al consultorio.

-Por nada- contesto Ino con una sonrisa, pero no cerro completamente la puerta ya que quería ver lo que iba a pasar dentro del lugar.

Gaara se sentó en la silla que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio de la doctora, se le hacia un poco extraño que no estuviera ahí la joven, cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la silla, en ese momento se escucho el sonido de una puerta Gaara giro para ver de quien se trataba, pero quedo totalmente paralizado al ver quien estaba ahí.

-Buenos días- saludo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Sakura- Usted es el ¿Joven Sabaku no?- Gaara solo asintió con la cabeza, sin ni siquiera parpadear- Mucho gusto, yo soy la Doctora Hinata Hyuga.

-E-Encantado-dijo Gaara desviando la mirada- Y ¿D-donde esta la Doctora Haruno?

-Oh, Bueno ella se le presento algo esta mañana, llegara un poco tarde, pero no se preocupe yo lo atenderé muy bien por ella-dicho estas palabras, Gaara la miro sorprendido, y con esa sonrisa que Hinata le dedicaba, el pelirrojo se sonrojo.

…

Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Ino mirado, ponía atención a todo lo que pasaba dentro del consultorio.

-Vaya esto es interesante-

-Hola Ino, ¿dime que a pasado?-dijo la pelirrosa llegando y colocándose junto a la rubia.

-Sakura creí que en verdad llegarías tarde-

-Je, y ¿perderme esta situación? Claro que no- dijo Sakura uniéndose a Ino para espiar.

…

- Y dígame Sabaku no ¿Qué es lo tiene?- preguntaba Hinata mientras sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-Y-Yo no, no tengo n-nada, solo vine por que la doctora Haruno me lo pidió- dijo Gaara agachando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, y aun sonrojado.

…

-Te diste cuenta, Hinata le pregunto que era lo que tenia, y el joven le dijo que nada, si yo le pregunto eso a mi me describe todo- decía Sakura sorprendida.

-Entonces si le gusta, y él no quiere saber como se siente en frente de ella, además no se si lo has notado pero a estado respondiendo de forma nerviosa-

-Si es verdad-

…

-¿Esta seguro? Se ve un poco rojo, tal vez tenga algo de fiebre- dijo Hinata acercándose a Gaara.

-N-No enserio no tengo nada- replico Gaara alejándose un poco de ella.

- Mmm.… Bueno pero de todas formas lo checare, la doctora Haruno me pidió que lo revisara y tomara notas ¿por favor podría sentarse en la camilla?- contesto Hinata alegremente, mientras Gaara se dirigía hacia la camilla, en ese momento Hinata saco de su bata una pequeña lamparita en forma de pluma- Disculpe joven Sabaku no- Hinata tomo el rostro de Gaara a lo que este se sorprendió- Puede mirarme.

Ante el acto de Hinata, provoco que Gaara se sonrojara un mas y la mirara atónito, el pelirrojo trataba de desviar la mirada- Joven Sabaku no, n-necesito que se quede quieto-Gaara desviaba un poco la mirada, en ese momento Hinata le sostuvo el rostro un poco apretado- Por favor míreme a los ojos- le dijo Hinata con ternura, lo que hizo que Gaara la mirara sorprendido.

Gaara la miro a los ojos y sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando los ojos de Hinata perdidamente. Hinata checaba con su lámpara los ojos de Gaara pero al parecer a este no le molestaba las luz.

…

-Mira como la esta observando- dijo Ino

-Si, tiene la mirada perdida, como si fuera un zombi-

-Mas bien, la mira con anhelo y adoración, no hay duda de que si esta enamorado de ella-

-Y lo esta completamente-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ve sus ojos, cuando la luz te da en ellos, las pupilas se contraen, y el ojo reacciona molestia tratando de cerrarlo, pero Gaara no parece molestarle para nada-

…

Hinata se encontraba tomando notas y checando a Gaara, mientras que este solo se quedaba como idiota mirándola sin siquiera parpadear, Hinata tomaba la temperatura del pelirrojo, tomaba un baja lenguas para checar la garganta del ojiverde y su oftalmoscopio para ver los oídos de Gaara, pero en cada movimiento que hacia la ojiperla, el pelirrojo soltaba uno que otro suspiro, y Hinata se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Se encuentras bien joven Sabaku no?- dijo Hinata mirándolo preocupadamente.

-¿E-eh?- dijo Gaara despertando de su ensoñación- Disculpe no la escuche.

-Ah estado suspirando últimamente, dígame ¿le molesta algo en el pecho?- dicho esto Hinata coloco su mano en el pecho de Gaara, provocando que este se sorprendiera y su corazón comenzara a latir de forma acelerada, pero gracias a las ropas que tenia puesta, Hinata no pudo sentir completamente el ritmo cardiaco del pelirrojo-Creo que es mejor lo cheque.

-¿Ch-checarme?-

-Si, por favor podría desabrochar los 3 primeros botones- le pidió Hinata con amabilidad mientras se colocaba su estetoscopio, Gaara se desabrochaba los botones con dificultad ya que los nervios no lo dejaban tranquilo- Muy bien- Hinata estuvo a punto de poner la campana en el pecho de Gaara cuando alguien toco la puerta del consultorio.

-Disculpa, Joven Sabaku no lamento llegar tarde-

-¿Sakura-chan?- dijo Hinata mientras se quitaba el estetoscopio, y Gaara se abrochaba los botones y daba un suspiro de alivio y agradeciendo mentalmente que llegara la pelirrosa.

-Hola Hinata, gracias por suplantarme, y checar al joven Sabaku no por mi-

-Descuida Sakura-chan, no hay problema, solo falta que le revise los pulmones y **el corazón**, terminare rápido- dijo Hinata mientras se colocaba de nuevo el estetoscopio.

-Oh n-no te preocupes Hinata-dijo Sakura mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Hinata y levantándola- Yo ya m-me encargare d-desde aquí jeje-

-¿Segura Sakura-chan?-

- Si segura, segura-

- Bueno, muy bien Sakura-chan, aquí están los apuntes que tome del Joven Sabaku no- dijo la ojiperla acercándole unos papeles.

-Gracias Hinata, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho-

-Descuida Sakura-chan- Hinata estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta que estaba conectada a su consultorio-Nos vemos después Joven Sabaku no- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa a lo que Gaara se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-A-Adiós doctora Hyuga- dicho esto Hinata salió.

_-"Jeje, si no hubiera entrado, estoy segura que Gaara estuviera sufriendo de un paro cardiaco"-_pensaba Sakura mientras revisaba los apuntes que Hinata escribió.

- Y ¿Cuál es el remedio que tengo que hacer Doctora Haruno?- pregunto Gaara mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio de Sakura.

- La verdad Joven Sabaku no, no hay remedio- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en su silla del escritorio.

-¿Qué?, usted dijo que si lo había-contesto Gaara furiosamente.

-No hay remedio porque usted no esta enfermo- replico Sakura.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Gaara confundido por lo que acababa de decir Sakura- Usted dijo que yo tenia Cupidus.

- La verdad, es que no existe esa enfermedad, yo la invente, quería ver algo y ya lo comprobé-

-Quiere decir que no estoy enfermo-

-Mmm.…. No realmente-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Bueno en mi opinión usted sufre un severo caso de enamoramiento-

-¿Enamoramiento? Quiere decir que yo…-

-Lo que quiero decir, es que usted no esta enfermo, solo esta enamorado-

-¿Enamorado?-

- Si, de la Doctora Hyuga-

-¿Qué? Eso es ridículo-

-¿De veras?-dijo Sakura tomando los apuntes de Hinata- Aquí dice que usted o mas bien sus ojos no reaccionan ante la luz, sus pupilas aun se encontraban dilatadas, la temperatura normal de un adulto llega hasta los 36.5-37.5 o más, en cambio usted aquí dice que llegaba a los 37,9 casi a los 38- le explicaba Sakura a Gaara- yo le hice la misma pruebas y usted reacciono perfectamente bien, también algo que observe es que su corazón daba un ritmo perfectamente normal, pero ayer y supongo que hoy, fue diferente ya que el día anterior en el momento en que entro la Doctora Hyuga a mi consultorio, su ritmo cardiaco pulso muy rápido, por encima de 100 latidos por minuto.

-Mmm.… Debe estar equivocada-dijo Gaara desviando la mirada.

-¿Así? –Lo reto Sakura- ¿Puede desabrocharse la camisa?

-¿Qué?-

-Le dije que se desabrochara la camisa- Gaara con un gruñido tuvo que hacerlo mientras Sakura se coloca el estetoscopio, se coloco las olivas, y coloca la campana en el pecho de Gaara-Aquí usted tiene un ritmo normal.

-Le dije que estaba equivocada-dijo fríamente Gaara.

-De acuerdo, llamare a la doctora Hyuga para que lo revise- dijo Sakura sin quitar el aparato en el pecho de Gaara, ante lo que oyó el pelirrojo, su corazón dio un vuelco de 360 grados, y Sakura sonrió triunfal- Al parecer no estoy equivocada- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se volvía a su escritorio, Gaara se abrocho la camisa con un gruñido.

-Y que es lo que debo hacer, para deshacerme de esto-

-Joven Sabaku no, no hay nada de malo que una persona se enamore de otra- le explicaba Sakura a Gaara- Lo primero que debe hacer es aceptar que usted esta cautivado por la doctora Hyuga.

-Mmm.… entiendo- desviaba la mirada triste que tenia Gaara.

-El único remedio que le doy, es que le confiese a la doctora como se siente usted cuando esta ella cerca-

-¿Qué?, no puedo hacer eso-contesto Gaara mirándola sorprendido.

-Es normal que uno sienta miedo al rechazo-Hablaba Sakura amablemente- Pero si no saca lo que en este momento su corazón siente, usted en verdad caerá en una grave enfermedad.

- Desde el primer día en que la vi, me enamore de ella sin darme cuenta- susurro Gaara pero Sakura lo pudo escuchar.

-Se que tal vez suene algo atrevido, pero, ¿podría decirme como se enamoro de ella?-

-Supongo que usted conoce la empresa Suna-

-Si-

_**Flashback**_

Yo trabajo en ese lugar, me encontraba con mi hermana caminando por los pasillos platicando sobre algunas juntas que tenia que asistir y algún otro que otro papeleo o viajes, al voltear observe que se encontraba un compañero, era el novio de mi hermana.

-¿Ese no es tu novio?-

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-

-Ahí-Gaara señalo con la mirada-Creo que esta hablando con alguien.

-¿Qué hace con una chica?-dijo la mujer mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Nunca dije que fuera una chica y no hagas un escándalo de celos, mejor llámalo y pregúntale- dijo Gaara mientras se llevaba unos papeles a la mano para leerlos.

-Si eso hare ¡Shikamaru!-grito la rubia, Gaara solo cerro los ojos frunciendo el ceño ante el grito de su hermana.

-¿Mmm?-volteo el joven de cabello negro atado a una coleta y ojos color negro.

-¿Puedes venir por favor?-dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido, a lo que el joven suspiro.

-Que problemático, espera Hinata en seguida regreso-

-Claro Shikamaru-kun- dicho esto, Shikamaru camino hasta donde estaba la rubia y el pelirrojo.

-¿Pasa algo Temari?-

-¿Si, podrías decirme quien es la chica con la que estabas?-dijo Temari cruzando los brazos.

-Que problemático, es solo una amiga, no tienes porque ponerte celosa-

Mi Hermana y su novio discutían, yo seguía mirando los informes, pero ante la curiosidad de la plática de mi hermana, deje de leer los papeles para ver a la chica, no supe porque, pero al verla, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, quede totalmente paralizado.

_-"P-Pero que…e-es muy hermosa….. Pero que estoy pensando_"-sacudí mi cabeza pero mis ojos no dejaban de verla, mi hermana y su novio seguían hablando, y yo no dejaba de mirarla, en ese momento ella fijo su vista en nosotros, no supe porque pero cuando vi sus ojos mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.

_-"¿Qué me pasa?"-_ Gaara se llevo una mano en el pecho_-"Mi corazón…me late fuerte"_

-En verdad, es solo una amiga, solo me vino a informar sobre el estado del hijo de Kurenai-sama-Temari no se veía muy convencida ante las palabras de su novio- Que problemático-dijo Shikamaru caminando de nuevo hacia lo ojiperla- Hinata puedes acompañarme un momento.

-Claro Shikamaru-kun- dicho esto Hinata camino junto a Shikamaru para acercarse a los hermanos Sabaku no.

_-"Se esta acercando…. ¿Que me pasa?...Mi corazón…esta latiendo muy rápido"-_pensaba Gaara desesperadamente, mientras apretaba su pecho con su mano.

-¿Gaara? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Temari a su hermano, ya que vio que este estaba temblando un poco.

-No-Susurro- Tengo que irme-le dijo Gaara devolviéndole los informes y dándose la vuelta para dar la caminata rápida.

Deje a mi hermana ahí parada, yo camine algo rápido para entrar al baño de hombres, por suerte no había nadie, me mire al espejo, aun sentía los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, ciertas partes de mi rostro se encontraban rojas, mis manos sudaban y mis piernas temblaban, en ese momento creí que me había dado algo, que estaba enfermo.

_**Fin del **__**Flashback**_

-Es por eso, que e estado viniendo aquí con usted-

-Pero solo fue un día en que la vio, ¿Qué me dice de los demás días?-

-Nunca dije que fue la única que vez que la vi-

-¿Qué?, quieres decir que la seguiste viendo en tu trabajo-

-Si-Gaara, se inclino cerrando los ojos, bajo la cabeza y coloco sus brazos en sus rodillas-Ella seguía apareciendo en mi trabajo, platicando con Shikamaru, y lo único que hacia, era sentir todas esas cosas en mi cuerpo e irme de ahí, cuando pasaba por los pasillos yo la miraba, mi corazón reaccionaba solo ante ella, por eso eh venido con usted esta semana para ver que era lo que me pasaba- Gaara suspiro cansando- Solo para enterarme que me había enamorado de ella.

-Es normal sentir eso joven Sabaku no- lo alentaba Sakura.

-Es normal que uno sepa por si mismo cuando esta enamorado, en cambio yo tuve que venir 1 semana con usted para que me lo dijeran en la cara lo que siento.

-Vamos Joven Sabaku no, a todo el mundo le pasa- le platicaba Sakura con una sonrisa- Aunque…si me permite decirle, creo que usted disfrutaba que la Doctora Hyuga lo atendiera- dicho esto Sakura comenzó a reírse mientras Gaara la miraba con odio y con una gran sonrojo-Jejeje al parecer en ese momento usted sufrió el fenómeno Ubertragungsliebe.

-Ubertra…que-

- El fenómeno Ubertragungsliebe o mejor dicho Amor de Transferencia se refiere al caso de que un paciente se enamora del médico que le esté tratando.

-…-

-Déjeme decirle algo Joven Sabaku no- Sakura se levanto de su escritorio para guardar unos papeles mientras veía a Gaara con una mirada seria- No suelo hacer esto con mis pacientes, pero le ayudare.

-¿Ayudarme?- peguntaba confundido Gaara.

-Si, le ayudare a que usted le confiese todo a la Doctora Hyuga-

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto exaltado Gaara colocándose de pie.

-Ya le dije, le ayudare a que se le declare a la doctora Hyuga esta noche-

-¿Esta Noche?-

-Así es, usted vendrá a verme de nuevo, pero yo no estaré así quien lo atenderá será la Doctora Hyuga-

-Esta bromeando ¿verdad?-

-Lamentablemente no, pero déjeme decirle algo Joven Sabaku no- Sakura se acerco a Gaara- Si usted no se confiesa esta noche y pierde la oportunidad, no volverá a venir a este hospital nunca mas- lo amenazaba Sakura- No importa si esta gravemente enfermo no vendrá a este lugar, ni siquiera para verla a ella- Ante esto Gaara tembló un poco ya que cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata trabajaba aquí, inconscientemente le dieron ganas de venir todos los días al hospital.

-Bien, lo hare- dijo derrotado el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien- dijo Sakura volviendo a su escritorio- La Doctora Hyuga sale a las 7:00 pm de la noche, usted vendrá a las 6:30 pm ¿De acuerdo? Yo arreglare todo para que ella pueda atenderlo.

-Esta bien-

-Bueno Joven Sabaku no, regrese a esa hora esta noche y espero que este listo- dicho esto Gaara solo la miro y salió del consultorio.

Sakura se sentó en su escritorio acomodando algunos informes que tenia en ellos y acomodando algunas cosas, pero dentro de ella estaba gritando emocionada, se sentía como un Cupido en el aire ayudando a su paciente a que este le confesara a su amiga el amor que le tenia, también quería ver la cara de Hinata al ver que tiene un enamorado y la posibilidad de que tenga un novio, y es que la verdad siempre quiso estar en una situación de estas.

-Bueno hora de poner en marcha mi plan- dijo Sakura, mientras tocaba y entraba al consultorio de la ojiperla- Disculpa Hinata ¿esta ocupada?

-Oh, Sakura-chan espera un momento-Dijo Hinata mientras Sakura asiente con la cabeza, la ojiperla se encontraba con un niño quien lloraba por recibir una vacuna- Tranquilo, mira por ser un niño valiente, te regalare un dulce- dijo la Hyuga regalándole una paleta al niño.

-Gracias doctora-dijo el niño alegremente.

-Eso es, ahora ve con tu mami, que te esta esperando-bajo al niño de la camilla para que este se fuera con su mamá.

-Adiós Doctora- dijo el niño saliendo del consultorio, mientras Hinata le respondía con un saludo de despedida.

-Disculpa Sakura-chan, ¿te hice esperar mucho?- dijo Hinata mirando a la pelirrosa.

- Para nada Hinata-dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa- Hinata.

-¿Si?-

-Tal vez pienses que me estoy aprovechando de tu generosidad, pero recuerdas al paciente que atendiste en mi consultorio-

-Si, al Joven Sabaku no-

-Pues veras, el volverá a venir esta noche, pero se volvió a presentar otro asunto importante, ¿crees que podrías atenderlo por mi de nuevo?

-Cl-Claro Sakura-chan, pero ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Veras leí los apuntes que me diste, le receté un medicamento, pero le pedí que volviera para ver como seguía, crees que podrías revisarlo por mí-

-Claro Sakura-chan, ¿Quieres que vuelva a tomar notas?-

-Si claro Hinata- Dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa- En verdad te debo una.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan ¿a que horas vendrá el paciente?-

-Vendrá a las 6:30 pm Hinata-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Entendido Sakura-chan-Sakura estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Ah se me olvidaba, Hinata-

-¿Si Sakura-chan?-

-Necesito que empieces primero checándole el pulso ¿si?-

-Si Sakura-chan- dicho esto Sakura cerró la puerta para estar en su consultorio.

-Muy bien ahora todo lo dejo en tus manos jeje-

Había caído la noche, el reloj marcaban las 6:26 pm y un pelirrojo daba vueltas y vueltas, dentro del consultorio de la Doctora Haruno como si fuera un león enjaulado, todo se encontraba en silencio y el se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, nunca antes se le había confesado a alguien, no sabia como hacer esas cosas y lo que le había platicado su hermana mayor, no sabría si daría resultado o no.

-Diablos, no se si podre hacer esto-en ese momento Gaara pensó en las palabras de la pelirrosa en que nunca volvería al hospital si no se confesaba esta noche, le daba igual el hospital lo único que quería era verla a ella.

-Disculpe Joven Sabaku no-hablo una voz con la que Gaara giro rápidamente- Nos vemos de nuevo.

-S-Si-

-Lo siento la Doctora Haruno tuvo que salir, pero no se preocupe yo lo atenderé-dijo Hinata mostrándole una Sonrisa.

_-"Es eso lo que me preocupa"-_pensaba el pelirrojo de forma nerviosa.

-Bueno Joven Sabaku no ¿empezamos?- le pregunto Hinata a lo que Gaara asintió- Por favor puede sentarse en la camilla-le ordeno Hinata a lo que Gaara obedeció mientras ella colocaba unas cosas en la mesa de alado- Sabe esta es la tercera vez que nos vemos.

-¿Tercera vez?-

-Si, usted trabaja en la empresa Suna ¿verdad?- dijo Hinata mirando a Gaara a lo que este asentía con la cabeza- Yo voy seguido a ese lugar ya que mi amigo también trabaja ahí ¿usted conoce a Shikamaru Nara?-

-Si, es el novio de mi hermana-

-¿Enserio?, ¿Es la señorita que estaba a lado de usted cuando lo llamo?-

-Si-

-Jeje ya veo, hacen una linda pareja-

-No te imaginas cuanto-hablo sarcásticamente Gaara.

-Jejeje, fue la primera vez que lo vi a usted, veo que estaba muy ocupado, ya que cuando me acerque a ustedes, usted y se había ido algo rápido, creo que tenia algo de prisa-

-E-Em, si algo así- dijo Gaara desviando la mirada.

-Bueno Joven Sabaku no, ¿Podría desabrocharse la camisa por favor?- dijo Hinata mientras sacaba su libreta y una pluma.

_-"¿Qué me checara el pulso primero?",_ no me revisara primero los ojos-

-Si, si lo hare, pero la Doctora Haruno me pidió que le revisara el pulso primero-le contesto Hinata amablemente.

-Entiendo _"maldita Doctora"-_

_-_Disculpe, creo que deje mi estetoscopio en mi consultorio, no tardo-dijo Hinata entrando a su consultorio, tomo el aparato y regreso, al entrar al consultorio donde se encontraba Gaara se quedo completamente sorprendida, ya que el pelirrojo se había quitado la camisa, mostrando su ejercitado cuerpo, Hinata camino hacia Gaara con un leve pero notable sonrojo, Hinata se sentó frente a el, se sonrojo un poco mas ya que podía ver mejor los perfectos pectorales del pelirrojo.

-¿Esta bien Doctora? esta un poco roja-

-S-Si estoy b-bien no se preocupe Joven Sabaku no- dijo la Hyuga un poco nerviosa, respiro mentalmente volviendo a su trabajo, se coloco las olivas en los oídos, acerco la campana al pecho de Gaara pero este se alejo un poco al menor toque- ¿Qué pasa?

-N-Nada, solo esta algo frio-

-Jeje, lo siento- dijo Hinata llevando la membrana cerca de la boca para calentarla un poco-Creo que ya no esta tan fría-la ojiperla acerco de nuevo la campana al pecho de Gaara, tocándolo, el pelirrojo al sentir la yemas de los dedos de la doctora fue lo único que necesito, para que el ritmo cardiaco aumentara.

Bum Bum…Bum Bum… Bum Bum…Bum Bum…Bum Bum… Bum Bum…Bum Bum… Bum Bum…

Bum Bum…Bum Bum… Bum Bum…Bum Bum…Bum Bum… Bum Bum…

-Por favor inhale- exhale- le decía Hinata y Gaara obedecía, pero mentalmente se decía que no era necesario hacer eso, su ritmo seguiría igual- Puedo escuchar que se encuentra acelerado Joven Sabaku no-dijo Hinata quitándose el a aparato, y tomando su libreta de notas-Dígame ¿cada cuando le pasa eso?-Hinata estuvo a punto de escribir lo que le diría Gaara pero se impresiono un poco ya que Gaara estaba tomando su mano- ¿Joven Sabaku no?-pregunto Hinata mirándolo fijamente.

Gaara tenia oculto sus ojos por su cabello, se llevo la mano de Hinata hasta su pecho, para que sintiera los acelerados latidos de su corazón- Cuando te veo.

-¿Eh?-

-Esto es lo que me ocurre cuando la veo-dijo Gaara colocándose de pie al mismo tiempo que Hinata- Todos los apuntes que anotaste esta mañana, es lo que me ocurre cuando te veo.

-Sabaku no-

-Desde ese día en que te vi por primera vez, quede totalmente cautivado-aun tenia oculto sus ojos bajo sus cabellos rojizos, Gaara entrelazo sus manos aun con la mano de Hinata en su pecho, a lo que la ojiperla se sonrojara- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-…-Hinata no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo mas probable es que sea rechazado, pero…me permitiría-Gaara se acercaba un poco al rostro de la Hyuga-darle…un…beso-Cada vez mas cerca, pero la Hyuga no se apartaba, al contrario sus ojos se entrecerraban- por favor-suspiro cerca de los labios de la ojiperla uniéndose los dos en un suave y tierno beso.

Gaara y Hinata se besaban tiernamente, pero tuvieron que separarse- Gracias Doctora- Gaara la miraba con deseo, como un bobo enamorado, mientras que Hinata se encontraba sonrojada por lo que acaba de hacer, ahora ella quien su corazón latía a gran velocidad.

-S-s-supongo q-que y-ya no e-es n-necesario q-que lo revise-desviaba la mirada Hinata.

-No-dijo Gaara colocándose la camisa-¿Doctora Hyuga?-

-¿S-Si?-respondió Hinata sin verlo

-¿Le encantaría cenar conmigo esta noche, saliendo de aquí?-pregunto Gaara, tomando a la ojiperla por los hombros moviéndola suavemente para verla, y acercarla a él-¿Le gustaría?-dijo Gaara recargando su frente junto a la de Hinata, mientras que la ojiperla ya que tenia la mirada baja se sonrojo aun mas porque aun podía ver los pectorales del pelirrojo, desvió la mirada levantándola y encontrándose con los ojos de Gaara.

-Y-Yo…no p-puedo-contesto la Hyuga cerrando los ojos, mientras Gaara la soltó, sintiéndose decepcionado, como si una cubeta fría lo hubiera mojado.

-¿P-por qué?-pregunto desilusionado.

-B-bueno e-es que yo-Hinata juntaba sus dedos de forma nerviosa, cuando escucho la puerta abrir de su consultorio a la de Sakura, ambos colocaron su atención a la puerta.

-Doctora Hinata ¿Cuánto tiempo va tardar?-pregunto un pequeño niño de 5 años, haciendo un puchero.

-Aun tengo trabajo-susurro Hinata, hacia Gaara con una tímida sonrisa- Ya voy kyo, no te enojes-dijo la ojiperla, estaba a punto de caminar hacia el niño cuando Gaara la detuvo y este se acerco a su oído.

-Entonces, cuando termines ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?-pregunto Gaara con una voz seductora con la que Hinata se sonrojo vilmente.

-S-S-Si-

-Estaré esperando a fuera de tu consultorio-dicho esto, Hinata se dirigió hacia el niño, para después cargarlo entre sus brazos.

-¿Quién es ese viejo?-pregunto el niño, a lo que Hinata sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras Gaara lo veía con enojo.

-E-Es un amigo K-Kyo-kun, no seas grosero-empezando a entrar al consultorio.

-Esta bien-dijo el niño abrasando a Hinata por el cuello, mientras le sacaba la lengua a Gaara.

-Maldito mocoso, si fuera mayor de edad, ya le hubiera roto la nariz-decía para si mismo Gaara mientras se abotonaba la camisa-Jeje aun no salgo con ella de manera formal y ya me estoy sintiendo celoso con un niño-Suspiro feliz, Gaara salió del consultorio y espero a que Hinata saliera de su trabajo.

…2 meses después…

-Listo pequeño, ya con esto no te dolerá más tu brazo- dijo Hinata regalándole una sonrisa a su paciente.

-Muchas Gracias Doctora- agradeció el niño mientras Hinata lo bajaba de la camilla.

-Toma un paleta por ser un niño fuerte-dijo Hinata mientras le regalaba una paleta.

-Gracias Doctora-tomo la paleta y salió del consultorio no sin antes decir- Adiós

Hinata se despidió con su mano, fue a su escritorio a arreglar unos informes y tomando mas paletas porque en el frasco ya estaban a punto de terminarse, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta- Adelante.

-Doctora Hinata tiene visita-

-Gracias Ino-chan, hazlo pasar por favor-dicho esto, Hinata volvió a lo suyo cuando sintió unos bazos fuerte rodearle la cintura-Hola Gaara-kun.

-Te extrañe-dijo el pelirrojo aspirando el aroma de Hinata.

-Yo también te extrañe-contesto Hinata dejando las paletas y dándose la vuelta, para besar al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué estas tan lejos de mi?-

-Si quieres puedo ir a tu trabajo, escuche que solicitaban a una doctora para los trabajadores de la empresa Suna-

-Bromeas ¿verdad?-contesto Gaara apretando un poco mas a Hinata de forma posesiva-¿Crees que dejare que otros hombres finjan estar enfermos solo para recibir atenciones tuyas?, ni siquiera sobre mi cadáver lo permitiré.

-Jeje esta bien, entiendo- dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta para seguir rellenando el frasco, mientras que Gaara la soltó y se dirigió al escritorio de su novia.

-Dime ¿tuviste mucho trabajo? O ¿tienes mucho trabajo?- preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras rondaba por el consultorio.

-No tengo mucho trabajo, el pequeño que salió, fue el último por el momento-

-Entiendo-dijo Gaara tocando y moviendo algunas cosas.

-Si, ¿Qué tanto haces Gaara-kun?-

-Nada, solo fisgoneo-

-Jeje, pareces un pequeño niño curioso-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?-dijo Gaara acercándose a Hinata y tomando el estetoscopio que tenia en el cuello.

-Eres un travieso-dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta, quitándole el estetoscopio de las manos de Gaara para que ella pudiera poner las olivas en los oídos del pelirrojo.

-Casi no se oye nada-

-No, pero…-Hinata tomo la campana del aparato, y se lo coloco por debajo de su blusa para que Gaara escuchara sus normales latidos- ¿Qué dices? ¿Se escucha?

-Claramente-

-Así es como se escucha, cuando revisamos la respiración o si el corazón se encuentra normal o acelerado- Al decir esto Hinata sintió los labios del pelirrojo posarse en los suyos, provocando que su pulso se agitara un poco.

-Se acelero-dijo Gaara después de besarla.

-S-s-si, bueno eso p-pasa c-cuando-decía la ojiperla sonrojada por el acto de Gaara y el de su corazón, esta a punto de sacar la membrana de su cuerpo cuando una mano la detuvo por encima de la blusa.

-No te lo quites-replico Gaara, a lo que Hinata se sonrojo mas de lo normal, y sus latidos se aceleraran un poco mas, Gaara se dio cuenta de eso, bajo su mirada y observo que su mano estaba casi tocando el seno de Hinata, de forma atrevida, toco el seno de Hinata completamente y masajeándolo, provocando que Hinata gimiera levemente y que su corazón se acelerara mas de lo normal- ¿Te molesta?

-…n….n…n-no-susurro tan bajo que Gaara casi no logro escuchar.

- Porque- El pelirrojo con su otra mano tomo la mano libre de Hinata y la guio hasta su entrepierna- a mi no me molesta-Gaara comenzaba a besarle el cuello, Hinata se había quedado casi con la boca abierta al sentir una parte de la anatomía de el pelirrojo, algo duro y grande.

-G-G-Gaara-kun y-y-yo…p-podrían…-le decía Hinata sacando suspiros que daban a entender que disfrutaba de las acaricias del pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes-Seguía besando el cuello de la peliazul-Nadie entrara aquí-Hinata por fin se dio cuenta, lo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo no era curioseando, mas bien ya lo tenia planeado y cerro las dos puertas para que nadie entrara-¿Hinata?

-S…S-si G-G-Gaara-kun-

-Me habías dicho, que eres pediatra porque te gustan los niños- le dijo Gaara mientras la tomaba de las nalgas para levantarla y llevarla a la camilla-¿Verdad?

-S-si, p-pero ¿P-P-Por qué lo p-p-preguntas?-

-¿Te gustaría tener uno?-dijo por ultimo el pelirrojo cerrando la cortina.

…

FIN

Espero que les haya podido gustar el segundo one-shot, ojala que lo hayan disfrutado, si tal vez haya sido algo cursi jeje, pero aun así espero que les haya agradado =D

**Cupidus**: Deseoso, ansioso, apasionado, el que ama y desea con pasión.

Ah y -Geisha de la luna creciente- Gracias por leer mi primer one-shot, pero no habrá una continuación espero que esto pueda aclarar tu duda =)


End file.
